


Worth The Wait

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 2002 Mark, 2009 Gary, M/M, Mark's a slut basically, Rent Boy, Smut, Spanking, more money than sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his record deal years ago, Gary Barlow has found a new interest to spend his money on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

Staring down at the crumpled up paper with the location scribbled messily in the middle, he shakes his head before releasing a sigh. All this effort just for a one night stand, it's easy to say that Gary is getting pretty desperate for a decent shag. Standing outside the small building, the differently coloured bright lights dance in front of his eyes whilst he stands on the dull pavement. He scans his reflection over in front of the window, spiking up a strand of blonde hair, he then brushes down his grey suit jacket and neatens his tie. "Dress to impress." He told himself this afternoon whilst standing in front of the mirror, classing that as the reason why the guys he's paid in the past merely put an ounce of effort into the sex, then again who would want to have sex with a guy in his late thirties who prances around in tracksuit bottoms? Hardly fancy. 

 

Walking inside, the music fills his ears and the smell of alcohol swirls around his nostrils. Maybe he's a little too over dressed. Eyeing up the bar, he joins the small queue whilst reaching into his waist coat pocket for his wallet. "Er...?" Clearing their voice with a cough minutes later, it manages to catch the blonde's attention. "Yes, please?" The bartender scrunches up his face slightly by Gary's appearance, but soon changes his mind when he eyes up the wod of cash visible in his open wallet. 

 

"Vodka coke, please mate." Handing over a single note, lightly Gary smiles. "...Double." 

 

Taking the money, the man raises his eyebrows. "...You're looking rather smart for a night out in a gay club." He jokes. "...Business man I'm guessing?" 

 

"Er..." Scratching his stubbled chin, Gary breathes out a laugh. "Could say that." Perching onto the red leather bar stool, he gets handed the drink along with his change. "...Hadn't seen this place before, took a while to find it." 

 

"Yeah...it's out the way, out of trouble, you know? We usually get more straight men than gay...half price drinks." Rolling his eyes, he places the tea towel onto his shoulder. 

 

"Typical." Gary barks out a laugh whilst sipping his drink and scanning around the slightly crowded room. 

 

"So...are you...erh-" 

 

"Gay?" The younger male nods his head. "...Some days I am." 

 

"Erh...what do you mean by-" 

 

"Cheers for the drink, mate." Sliding off from the stool, Gary winks and shakes his glass, leaving behind the confused bartender. The music increases in volume and the multi coloured tile dance floor begins to fill with people dancing, along with two male pole dancers dressed in black leather short shorts are placed either side of the DJ booth. Gary certainly isn't one for dancing, even if it does mean he'll end up taking home a hot guy, he'd rather not end up in A & E tonight. Noticing the empty seats around the room, he lays eyes on a guy sitting alone in a corner of the room towards the toilets. A fist is pressed against the side of his face and his finger swirls around his wine glass, completely lost in his own world. Edging closer whilst sipping his drink, he's now able to get a clearer look of the guy's appearance. Chestnut hair rests at his shoulders, a black cap perches on the top of his head, a black leather coat with a matching cuff around his wrist, the outfit is topped off with a dark scarf around his neck. Gary didn't think he ever had a type of guy, especially not when he doesn't fully label himself as gay, but for some strange reason, this guy seems to be luring him in. 

 

After a few minutes of debating, he builds up enough confidence to walk over to him, after all, this is where pretty much all of the rent boys choose to 'hang out'. Standing just inches away, a dark shadow interrupts the younger looking man's daze. Slowly he lifts his head with a frown. "Can...Can I help you?" He asks in a quirky sounding voice.

 

"...How much?" Muttering under his breath, the heat begins to rise and the nerves continue to build. 

 

"Sorry?"

 

"...How much...for the night?" 

 

"Excuse me?" A smile plays on his lips. "...Do you think I'm a...?" 

 

Gary's face furiously burns and he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. "I...I...I...er-" 

 

"Well...?" Giving the older man a lopsided grin, he tries to hold back his laughter over the worried mess in front of him. 

 

"Oh...shit...I'm sorry...so sorry...oh, God...this is embarrassing...-" 

 

Unable to hold it back any longer, the brunette loudly laughs, maybe a little over the top, but he continues to shine Gary with a wide smile. "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm flattered, really." Holding his hand out into Gary's direction, lightly he smiles. "I'm Mark." 

 

Taking the smaller man's hand, they exchange a friendly hand shake. "I'm Mark." He repeats and his eyes widen by the mistake. "No...no...wait...I mean...I'm Gary." 

 

Again Mark laughs and reaches for his glass. "Take a seat if you like, Gary."

 

With shaky legs, he quickly slumps down into the chair opposite Mark at the two seated table. "...Sorry again." Muttering out the words against the rim of his glass, his cheeks continue to glow. 

 

"It's fine, honest." Sipping his white wine, he eyes up the older man in front of him. "...Bit er...over dressed for picking up guys, aren't you?" 

 

Awkwardly he clears his throat and licks the alcohol from his lips. "I guess...but it's makes a change instead of wearing me trackies...dress to impress you know? Get your money's worth if you're both satisfied." 

 

Mark frowns slightly. "Not sure clothes would make the difference, usually... personally? Or even a pretty face and you seem to have both of those in the bag." 

 

Feeling more relaxed than he did thirty seconds ago, Gary leans back in his chair and smirks. "...You saying I have a pretty face, Mark?" 

 

"Erh..." Shyly Mark smiles and drains the rest of his glass. 

 

"Another?" 

 

"Y...Y...Yes please..." Clearing his throat with a dry cough, his face matches the red bar stools. Broadly Gary smiles whilst taking both of their empty glasses to the bar, feeling Mark's eyes burn in the back of his head, maybe he hasn't over dressed after all. 

 

\-----------------------

 

"You're drunk." Gary stumbles into a large speaker on the dance floor. 

 

"And?!" 

 

"...I don't dance." 

 

"You can't chat me up and refuse to dance with me." Loudly Mark calls over the music whilst wrapping his arms around the back of Gary's neck. It's clear to see drink brings out the slutty side of Mark, grabbing hold of any man he can find. 

 

Pulling the smaller man closer, Gary squeezes Mark's hips whilst they try to move along to the beat of the song. After a twenty minute chat to the younger man who turns out to be ten years younger than Gary, they've taken a shine to one another. Listening carefully to each others sob stories, Mark's being that he's lost his job and is soon to be kicked out of his flat if he doesn't pay up and Gary's about losing his record deal and spending the rest of his savings on sex...with guys half his age. Mark takes a step forward, causing their chests to press together and the gap between their bodies is closed. "...Mark-" 

 

Swaying their hips together, the younger male begins to grind against Gary's body, almost like he's been set on fire and only Gary can put him out. "...How...how much...?" Almost breathless, he groans in Gary's ear. 

 

"...What do you-" Instantly Gary's sentence comes to a halt, by the feel of Mark's hand pressing against the front of his trousers. "...Five hundred." He squeaks as Mark gently squeezes the growing bulge. 

 

"Hmmm..." Lightly he nods his head, still somehow they continue to keep in time with the beat without causing too much attention"...Call it seven fifty...and..." Trailing his fingers down the blonde's covered chest, they sink into the waist band of his trousers. "...I'll let you tie me up...and whip me..." Skimming his fingers against the light hairs scattered around the bottom of Gary's stomach, dryly he swallows and his eyes widen by Mark's request. 

 

"D...Deal." 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Thankfully they didn't need to call for a taxi back to Gary's, it would of been incredibly awkward to disguise his hard on with Mark latched to his neck. After a longer drive than expected (thanks to Mark and his wondering hands), they arrive safely back at Gary's. Skilfully Gary pushes the key inside of the lock of his front door and the pair stumble inside without breaking the kiss. "...Neighbours are away..." He mumbles whilst pressing Mark up against the wall. Kicking the front door shut with his foot, the sound of the slam causes Mark to flinch. "...Sure you want to do this?" 

 

Staring up into the lust filled eyes in front of his view, his fingers brush against the light stubble. "...Yes." 

 

As soon as the simple word is spoken, widely Gary grins before pressing his lips against Mark's swiftly and removes the hat and coat, tossing it to the floor, he takes a firm grip of his hand. Seconds later they end up stood outside a plain white door, which appears to be locked for some strange reason. Gary doesn't wait around when reaching into his back pocket for a key and unlocks it within a blink of an eye and pulls Mark inside. Switching on the light, it merely manages to lighten up the spacious room. Blinking his eyes, the younger man's jaw almost hits the floor at the sight. Not only is the room itself twice the size of Mark's entire flat, but he wasn't expecting to see the objects around him. A kingsize bed with red silk sheets sits in the middle of the room, along with hand cuffs, whips and gags spread across the centre and various other sexual equipment is scattered around the room. "...Prepare yourself, I'm going to get undressed in the bathroom." Gary points towards another door located at the far end of the bedroom. "...Lube's in the top draw next to the bed...and the toys are in the wardrobe...no coming until I get back, OK?" 

 

Still trying to absorb his surroundings, Gary's words sound a blur so he just nods in reply. Watching the blonde leave the room, nervously he breathes out a sigh whilst looking at the four large walls around him. Chains hang opposite the bed and various leather outfits hang in the wardrobe, it's almost as if he's stepped foot inside a sex shop, it must of costed a fortune. Walking over towards the bed, he perches onto the edge and slides open the drawer. The only reason he feels nervous is because in the back of his mind, he thinks there's a camera somewhere and possibly this is all a prank, Mark isn't the type of person to be known as a slag and he certainly wouldn't want any of this shown to friends and family never mind being uploaded online for millions to see.

 

Glancing around the room, his eyes watch every possible visible corner whilst grabbing hold of the pink bottle. Unscrewing the cap, he fiddles with his belt and flyer, before dragging the zip down the metal teeth and lays flat on the bed. Kicking off his shoes, his jeans rest around his shins whilst he reaches into his tight feeling boxers. "Everything OK?" A voice echoes and Mark's eyes forcefully snap open. 

 

Heavily Mark breathes and the image of Gary undressing manages to bring down his nerves. "Y...Yeah..." Hoarsely he calls back seconds later. Squirting a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, once again he reaches inside of his boxers. "Ah...fuck..." Feeling the coldness against his entrance causes him to hiss and squirm by the new feeling. Easily he adds the first finger, bending it into the correct angle, before adding another. Ten minutes have passed by and the sound of a door creaks just before Mark's able to fully add a forth finger. 

 

"No toys?" 

 

Abruptly he sits up and slides his fingers out of his hole. "Huh?" Acting like a teenage boy who's just been caught watching porn, his hands fall flat trying to hide his hard on. 

 

Gary stands at the bathroom doorway with a light smirk forming on his face whilst walking into the room, wearing only a tight pair of black briefs. Mark's mouth waters over the sight of the man's body. He's not skinny and he's certainly not overweight. The muscles tense in his arms when taking a firm grip to the handle on the wardrobe. Bending over, Mark almost comes there and then at the sight of Gary's perfectly shaped ass, he wants to squeeze, bite, taste and dig his nails into the flesh, but tonight Gary has the power. "Have you ever...used one?" Breaking Mark's gaze away from his ass, he returns with a large object in his right hand. 

 

"Oh...Oh yeah...I have..." Dryly he swallows at the sight of the large purple dildo. 

 

"I've got different sizes if-" 

 

"That one's fine." 

 

Gary licks his lips once over whilst eyeing up Mark's hard cock resting around his navel. "Lie down flat on your back...with your legs spread apart." Softly he demands. Acting as if he's been put under a spell, Mark obeys the instructions without breaking eye contact. Gary tugs away Mark's jeans along with his boxers and socks using his free hand. "...I like being in control, Mark, but if I hurt you, you tell me...OK?" Again silently he answers with a nod. "Good lad." Picking up the tube of lube, he squirts a generous amount onto the purple rubber. Crawling up the bed on all fours, and sitting back on his heels once inches away from where Mark's laying, lightly he beings to palm himself and presses the lube covered dildo against his tented briefs. "...So...so good..." Deeply he groans by the growing friction. 

 

Watching Gary's back arch once the dildo slips down the front of his briefs and gracefully slides against his own erection. Mark's hand immediately flies to his neglected cock. "Oh...Christ..." Shakily he moans, causing Gary to stop in his actions. 

 

Removing the dildo from his briefs, Gary shakes his head and slaps Mark's hand away. "...I was planning on tying you up later on, but this is your first and final warning. Or I'll use the cock cage." Looking bemused by Gary's threat, he decides to leave the questions unspoken. Widening Mark's legs, a stern look grows on his face whilst stroking the dildo against the younger man's entrance. Very slowly, he pushes inside, drawing a cry from Mark's lips. Snaking back down the bed a few inches, he rests his chest flat onto the bed and continues to sink the dildo further inside. 

 

"O...O...Oh...fuck..." Arching his back, tears burn in his eyes and his hands clench to the silk covers. Fingers dig into his thigh and Gary's warm breath makes contact with the lube around his hole. Increasing the speed of the dildo, smugly Gary smiles over Mark's reaction. 

 

"...Like that...?" Angling the dildo, the pain subsides and Mark's toes curl over the new sensation. 

 

"F...Fucking...h...hell...I...I need-" Reaching towards his hard cock, once again Gary prevents him from touching himself. Instead of giving him another warning, he reaches for two pairs of handcuffs from the bedside table. Leaving the dildo inside of the brunette, the cold metal is slapped onto each wrist and fixes to the headboard rails. Pushing the dildo deeper, he rapidly increases the speed. "Oh...shit...o...oh...oh my god!" Sweat builds up on his forehead and his face turns a light red. "...I'm...I'm gonna-" Heavily breathing, loudly Mark warns. Gary smirks to himself hearing how vocal Mark is in the bedroom, he's always wanted to fuck a guy who's loud and who doesn't sound like a fake porn star, maybe luck is on his side tonight. Swiftly he removes the dildo and tosses it behind him, only to replace his movements with his tongue. Lightly he trails the tip of his tongue around Mark's throbbing entrance. 

 

"Taste...so...mmm...good." Moving his tongue into a circular motion, the combination of Mark and lube dances along his taste buds. 

 

"Oh...Gaz..." Breathlessly the brunette whispers, enjoying the feel of Gary's talented tongue against his sensitive skin. 

 

Flicking his tongue upwards, his nose nuzzles against Mark's balls, whilst his own hand begins to release his own hard cock from his briefs. Forming a fist around his dick, he slowly pumps it and continues to drive Mark insane with his tongue, without breaking the eye contact. Staring into Gary's eyes, he notices how large his pupils have grown and the look of lust burns in them. Mark's gaze is soon broken away from Gary's eyes, but is instantly replaced by the sight of the large cock bobbing in front of his view. Licking his lips, already his mouth opens wide enough for it to fit inside. "Gotta be a good boy, yeah?" Gary's fingers slide through Mark's hair and tugs at the strands. "You've got to earn that spanking..." Gently Gary sits down on Mark's covered torso and places his legs either side of Mark's body. "...Suck me..."  Rising his body, the head of Gary's dick brushes against each one of Mark's lips. The tip of the younger man's tongue immediately pries open his lips and makes contact with Gary's dick, causing him to groan by the feel of saliva against the sensitive skin. "...Suck me like the slut that you are..." Widely Mark grins, feeling incredibly turned on by Gary's choice of words. 

 

Forcefully he pushes inside of the brunette's mouth, instantly causing him to gag, it's like music to Gary's ears. Staring up at the man above him, he allows his tongue to slide from tip to base, admiring the way that Gary deeply groans when he touches the back of his throat. Slipping out of his mouth, saliva dribbles down Mark's chin. "...So...good...you taste...so...good..." Panting during breathes, his tongue traces the veins visible in Gary's cock. 

 

"Yeah? You like sucking cock...?" Sliding halfway into Mark's mouth, swiftly he pulls out and repeats the action several times, barely giving Mark a chance to savour the moment. 

 

"Love...love sucking cock, Gaz."

 

_Gaz_

 

Lightly Gary smiles and swirls the long strands of hair around his fingers, pushing all the way to the back of his throat again, he stills his movements for a few seconds. Closing his eyes, he drops his head backwards, feeling Mark's hot breath against his dick, enough is enough. "Need...need to feel more..." Loudly he groans whilst pulling entirely out of Mark's mouth, his wet cock presses into the younger man's stomach whilst he searches for the key for the cuffs. 

 

"Gonna fuck me so hard, Gaz..." Just by hearing Mark moan out his nickname, causes his cock to twitch. Not speaking a word, he removes the cuffs from each one of Mark's wrists and forces him over towards the leather sofa at the end of the room. Sitting down first, he pulls the younger man across him lap, face down into the sofa's arm. Their hard dicks uncomfortably press against one another, whilst Gary digs his nails into Mark's arse. 

 

"Such a nice ass..." The blonde breathes out and tightly squeezes the flesh, causing Mark's teeth to sink into the leather of the sofa. Desperate for any kind of contact, slowly Mark begins to move his body against Gary's, rubbing his torso against Gary's thighs and brushing their cocks together. "...Stop that." Gary warns, but Mark doesn't listen. Holding back any kind of moan, he raises a hand and slaps his palm flat against Mark's arse. 

 

"Ow..." Softly Mark whimpers, feeling his skin sting slightly, but it doesn't stop him from begging for more. "...Was that suppose to hurt?" 

 

"Oh, you're asking for it now, lad." Repeating his action multiple times, Mark's flesh glows a bright crimson now with Gary's palm imprinted onto his skin. "...I...I could do so much more...but...I...I need to be in you...right now." Growling out the sentence whilst heavily breathing, Mark doesn't hesitate when forcing his body over towards Gary's. Sitting on his lap, passionately they kiss, brushing tongues together, their moans vibrate against one anothers lips. Breaking away first, Gary's head rests to the right hand side of the sofa whilst Mark goes to work on his neck. "...In here....put it on for me." Almost immediately he stops biting and licking Gary's neck. Reaching into the drawer, he takes hold of a green foil packet. 

 

"...I'd try and put it on using my mouth...but I think I've been choked enough..." Cheekily he winks whilst ripping open the condom packet with his teeth. 

 

Gary sits with his hands pressing against his own thighs and keeps a close eye on Mark who's kneeling between his legs, securely he rolls the condom down onto his hard dick. "...I don't think I'd be able to hold back any longer...I must warn you...I...I'm not going to last...long." Nodding with a faint smile, Mark climbs back onto Gary's lap. Taking hold of Mark's hips, he pauses the smaller man's movements. "...Ride me." Hearing the final demand, Mark swiftly obeys. Positioning Gary's cock against his entrance, very slowly he pushes down his hips as Gary sinks inside of him. 

 

"Oh...Christ..." Snapping his eyes closed, Gary's dick is certainly larger than the dildo that was used earlier, thankfully some lube remains, making Gary's dick move inside a little easier. 

 

"...Y...You...oh...Mark." Squeezing Mark's hips as tight as he can to stop himself from coming before Mark's even began to move, his thighs begin to shake. "...You feel...so tight...fuck..." 

 

Not wanting to wait much longer, he holds onto the back of the sofa beside Gary's head and starts to form a pattern with his hips, moving up and down the hard cock. "Oh...Gaz...you're big...so big..." Feeling incredibly smug by Mark's compliment, (he's never been complimented on the size of his dick before, maybe it's because he's paying Mark extra or maybe Mark truly means it.) he doesn't give warning when he decides to slam his hips until Mark, causing him to loudly cry out by the unexpected feel. "...You're...b...beau...beautiful..." The words just fall out of his mouth without even thinking about it. Sinking his teeth into Mark's shoulder, rapidly they continue to move and their lips find one anothers again. Moving their mouths in sync, Gary's hand forms a fist around Mark's dick as soon as he feels pre come leak onto his stomach. "...Go...gonna...-" 

 

"...Co...c...come for me...fill me..." 

 

Gary really wishes he wasn't wearing a condom right now, so that he could actually do that, but sadly sleeping around has it's downsides. "...Tog...together..." It only takes three more jerks of Gary's wrist against Mark's dick until he releases onto both of their stomachs and into Gary's fist. 

 

"Oh...fuckin' hell...Gary!" Loudly Mark whines and drops his face into the crook of Gary's neck, feeling extremely exhausted. 

 

Fucking Mark using his remaining energy, Mark continues to ride him until Gary finally gives in. "Oh...I...I'm-" Before he gets chance to utter out another word, Mark jumps off his lap and falls to his knees. Eyeing up Gary's cock, he tugs off the condom and allows the come to land onto his face and neck. "Ma...Mark! Jesus...oh!" His thick load trails down Mark's chin and down onto his chest, which only causes Gary to release a second time over the sight in front of him. Nuzzling his face against Gary's thigh in a cat like manner, carefully Gary reaches forward and runs his fingers through Mark's messy hair, tiredly he smiles down at the sticky mess sitting in front of him. 

 

\----------------------

 

"Erm...me hat?" 

 

"Hallway."

 

"...Coat?" 

 

"Hallway." 

 

Softly Mark giggles whilst threading his belt through the loops of jeans. "Sounds like you stripped me before we even made it to the bedroom." Placing on his black leather band, it sits on top of the red mark around his wrist from the handcuffs. 

 

"...Wasn't all I did..." Gary smirks whilst laying in the unmade bed wearing a dressing gown, with nothing underneath. "...Sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" 

 

"I'm good, I really need to get back so I can beat the traffic...workers, you know?" 

 

Gary nods understanding Mark's excuse, even if he was lying about dodging traffic at least he understands that last night was a one night stand. "...Oh, before I forget." Reaching over to the bedside drawer, he hands Mark a single white envelope. "...For you..." 

 

The brunette sucks his bottom lip and nervously smiles. "Yeah...of course, right. T...Thank you..." 

 

"No...thank  _you_." Running a hand through his own hair, the water droplets drip onto his bare chest, catching Mark's attention. 

 

"Thanks...for the shower..." Mark mutters whilst he neatly places his scarf back around his neck, covering up the visible bite marks. "...And for last night..." 

 

"My pleasure...thanks for...this morning too..." A mischievous looking smile plays on Gary's lips, whilst he thinks back to the blowjob Mark gave him this morning in the shower, maybe it wasn't just a one night stand after all. "...I...I better...-" 

 

"Yes, of course." Gary kicks back the duvet and walks Mark down the stairs and into the hallway where they discover his coat and hat on the floor. 

 

"Landlord will be happy to see this..." Sadly Mark smiles as he stuffs the envelope into his coat pocket. 

 

"Hey...Mark?" Before he gets chance to open the front door, he turns around on the spot and eyes up Gary standing in his dressing gown in front of him. In the back of his mind, he wants to repeat everything which happened last night, right here and right now, but...that isn't going to happen. "...If you ever need a place to stay...don't go sleeping rough or owt..." Gary scratches the back of his neck, feeling the water trail down his bare skin. "...You're always welcome to rest your head here for a few days...if that'll help?" 

 

Hearing Gary's concern, manages to pull on his heartstrings. It's clear to see that Gary has two sides to him, in a good way of course. "...It means a lot...thank you..." 

 

"Anytime mate...safe journey home." 

 

Lightly he nods and opens the door. "Hope to see you around." Gently he pecks Gary's lips as soon as he appears at the doorway. Blushing once the kiss ends, nervously Mark smiles whilst walking down the pathway. If he doesn't leave now, he never will and he'll never catch a free bus which isn't crowded with workers. Gary watches as Mark walks out of sight before closing the door. 

 

\---------------

 

Standing at the busy bus stop, the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket, manages to knock him out of his daze. Unlocking his mobile, a text notification appears in front of his eyes. 

 

**_Hope you're not too sore.....X -G_ **

 

Feeling confused for a few seconds, it suddenly hits him. That explains why Gary was fiddling around with his mobile after the shower. Typing a quick message back as soon as he sits down on the bus, he's unable to hold back an enormous grin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     


End file.
